Evil Angel
by DImaniI
Summary: For three years, she's been missing, and now, here she stands, completely changed. Completely new. But there's more to her story - so much more. She's unwilling to talk without conditions, and while an angered trio feel her undeserving, their love for her trumps it all.
1. Chapter 1

Evil Angel

An Inuyasha and Kagome Fanfiction

I do not own Inuyasha.

It's been years since the last time he saw her – three to be exact, yet here she was, standing before him and all his peers, not exactly as the girl he or anyone else remembered. She was small – maybe around five feet even – with honey colored eyes – the ones he gave her – and long raven hair that was pulled back into a tight tail. Her cold eyes were outlined by a thick layer of black, and her lips were a deep red. Clinging to her ample chest and small waist was a red tank top, and over that was a leather jacket that went an inch or so past her elbows and ended at her waist. Covering the swell of her wide hips was a pair of black shorts, and on her feet, black combat boots. She swept her bang from her right eye with a long and sharp red nail, but it simply fell back in place. She watched them all with emotionless eyes, as if she never knew them at all.

"Well, many of you already know Kagome, a returning student, but for those who don't, this is Kagome Higurashi," the teacher said.

"I thought that eye sore had died a long time ago," said a girl who never favored Kagome. Slowly, Kagome's cold honey eyes landed on the girl. The girl – Kikyo – gasped. Not only in slight fear, but because she'd only known one other person with eyes that color, and that was her boyfriend, who was sitting next to her with the same amount of shock evident on his face, but for other reasons. He never expected to see her again.

Kagome continued to stare at Kikyo without uttering a word, until a small voice broke her of her trance.

"Kagome?" said a very familiar voice. Kagome turned to find magenta eyes – brimming with tears – on her. Her eyes softened, but she remained silent. "Is it really you?" Kagome stared for a long time before nodding her head slowly. The girl brought a hand to her mouth to stop her choked sob from escaping. Kagome just stood there, standing still and watching. Her eyes slid down to the deep purple gaze close to the crying girl's eyes. He smiled a small and sad smile.

"Welcome home, Kagome," he forced out. Kagome gave him a single nod, not sure if he honestly meant it or not.

"You're not welcome here bitch," said the boy next to Kikyo. "This sure as hell isn't your fucking home." Kagome's eyes cautiously slid to eyes that mirrored hers. In those eyes, tints of red made an appearance from time to time. These eyes seemed to practically glow in anger. She didn't respond to his words.

"Inuyasha," said the girl next to him, "why does she have your eyes?" Inuyasha bared his fangs as he looked into her eyes – his eyes.

"A mistake I made about three years ago," he responded simply. Kagome didn't flinch, she didn't budge, and she didn't look away from him.

"What did you do to give her your eyes?" Kikyo persisted. Inuyasha growled a warning for her to drop it, yet she kept going.

"Inuyasha, what did you do with this girl?" she asked, her anger rising? "Why does she have your eyes and I don't? Have you been cheating on me with this bitch? After all this time Inuyasha, this is all that I mean to you? I thought you lo-."

"Do you ever shut the fuck up?" Kagome asked, surprising everyone who knew her, even Inuyasha. Seldom did she talk like that. Still, he had to defend his girlfriend. He shot up.

"Don't you ever fucking talk to her like that," Inuyasha warned with a growl. Kagome's expression has yet to change.

"And if I don't?" she asked without a hint of fear, concern, or any emotion for that matter. (A/N: Look at our mini Sesshomaru over here.)

"Do you really want to find out?" he asked with a snarl. Instead of answering his question, she turned to Inuyasha's girlfriend. She studied her for a moment. She was pretty, but something about her seemed so lifeless, annoying, and empty. She turned back to Inuyasha.

"I'm sure I wouldn't have had to do that if you promised her your dog treat later if she would stop talking," she said simply. The magenta eyed girl gasped at her former friend's words. She never spoke like that to anyone for any reason.

"You bitch," Inuyasha growled. Kagome let a smirk fall onto her features. She turned to Kikyo, but it was more than clear that her words were directed at Inuyasha.

"Your bitch," she said. The bell sounded as Kikyo's eyes widened in shock and jealousy. Without another word, Kagome turned and exited the classroom. Her smirk fell into her same emotionless face in less than a second as she left her two former best friends and former boyfriend in her wake. She could feel them staring holes into her back, but she didn't look back, not once.

"Kikyo, you have to listen to me, okay? She was just trying to get under your skin," Inuyasha explained to his girlfriend. He tilted her chin up to make her look at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kikyo said. She stood on her toes to kiss her 6'2" boyfriend. With her being 5'9", she didn't have to try too hard. He smiled at her. A familiar scent hit his nose, he turned and found Kagome closing her locker. She turned in his direction and offered him only a glance before making her way to class. Inuyasha growled, making Kikyo giggle. He looked at her and smiled.

"Try not to kill her," she mused. He chuckled and kissed her forehead and made his way to his next class, which he had with his two best friends; Miroku and Sango.

Sango was emotionless as she sat staring out of the window. Tears flowed freely down her face but she wore no expression.

"She's been like that since Kagome left the classroom," Miroku said as he tore his deep purple gaze from his girlfriend.

"I can't believe that she's actually back," Inuyasha said simply. "She drops off the face of the fucking planet and now three years later she decides to return."

"I understand your anger, but I think something happened to her," Miroku reasoned.

"What reason did she have to leave me without uttering a fucking word?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"I don't know Inuyasha, but with the way she is now, I can imagine that it was nothing good," Miroku said.

"Did you see the way she looked at us?" asked a small and almost broken voice. Miroku and Inuyasha watched Sango with cautious eyes. "Did you see how cold and forlorn her eyes were?"

"Yes Sango, we saw them," Miroku said. She turned her bloodshot eyes on Miroku and Inuyasha. For three years a part of them was missing, and now, even if she's just ten feet away, they still weren't complete.

"What had to happen to her for her to look like that?" Sango asked. Before she could get her answer, another broken voice entered the conversation.

"Is it true?" the voice asked. The trio turned their eyes on a small girl with deep brown eyes filled with tears begging to spill over.

"Rin," Inuyasha said softly. This was all it took to break the small girl. Inuyasha held his soon to be sister-in-law in his arms when her knees gave out. Before he could speak words of comfort, another voice spoke up.

"How could you Inuyasha!" she said. Inuyasha turned and found his girlfriend glaring at him. "I risk being late just to see you again and you're all over some bitch!" With this, Sango flies over the table. Lucky for Kikyo, Miroku caught her.

"Run slut," Sango said. The anger dancing around in her red eyes gave Kikyo warning enough to make her leave. Inuyasha sighed.

"Can you at least try to get along with her?" he asked. Sango glared at him and he almost regretted his request.

"Fuck that bitch," she retorted. "I never liked her and I'll never like her, so you can get that thought out of your head right now." Inuyasha gave up and returned his attention back to Rin.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked. She nodded weakly and sat down in her seat and put her head down. Inuyasha watches her for a moment before taking his seat again.

They didn't see Kagome for the rest of the day. Once the school day had ended, Inuyasha concluded that they all needed to spend some time together, so, for the rest of the week, they'd all be staying at his house. Of course, Kikyo wanted to join.

"Why do they get to come over and I've never even been to your house. We've been together for five months now Inuyasha," she whined.

"This is something that I really need to do with my friends babe," he tried to explain. She only pouted.

"Aren't I your friend?" Kikyo asked. He put his hands on her hips and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Yes, you are, but this is about something that you weren't around for," he said. Kikyo opened her mouth to complain but was quickly started.

"You weren't there bitch, damn," Sango said. "Now if you don't mind getting my friend's dick out of your throat, we have to go."

"Sango," Inuyasha scolded. She turned her glare on him, daring him to challenge her, which he knew much better than to do that. He may be demon, but she is woman; the scariest creature of all.

"I'll try to sneak out sometime this week and come see you," he said before kissing her. She smiled into the kiss, but it ended all too quickly for her.

Before he could tell her goodbye, her scent hit his nose again. She looked in her direction in time to see her mounting a black and neon green motorcycle. His heart began to hammer in his chest at the sight of her on that metal death trap.

She looked over at them before sliding her helmet over her head and revving the engine and speeding off. They all watched with shocked expressions and stood in silence for a while.

"I can't do this," Sango choked out before getting in her car and speeding off to gather her things for the week ahead. Inuyasha sighed, knowing that he had to be there for Sango and Rin.

"Listen babe, I don't think I'll make it out this week. I have to be there for my sisters," he said. Before she could protest, he kissed her lips and got in his car and pulled off. This was going to be a very long week.

Inuyasha's mother dropped the glass bowl she was holding. It shattered into pieces. Luckily, there was nothing in it.

"Are you serious?" she asked. A single tear slid down her pale face. Inuyasha just stood in silence and watched her. He knew that she would take it like this. Kagome was like a daughter to her, much like Rin, and when Kagome left, she fell into a depression. For weeks she didn't eat of leave her bed. She felt like she'd lost her child. Soon enough, she learned to deal with the pain.

"Where is she?" she asked. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his feet.

"The last time I saw her, she was speeding off on a motorcycle," he said. His mother gasped and her hand flew to her chest.

"What?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded without looking at her. He couldn't stand to see his mother's heart break again. But, the scent of her tears was fresh in his senses.

A lot about her has changed mother," he explained. "She isn't the same little girl we knew three years ago."

"What happened to her?" she asked. Inuyasha knew better than to call his former love a bitch in front of his mother, so he juggled some thoughts in his head.

"I don't know what happened to her, but she's no longer the same sweet girl she used to be. She's anything but that," he said. He could feel the pain rolling about in his heart.

"What do we do Inuyasha?" his mother asked. He looked up and began to walk away from his mother.

"Nothing, she's no longer our concern," he said.

"How can you speak like that Inuyasha?" his mother asked.

"She's nothing to us now."

"She is your mate!" Inuyasha whirled around to face his mother.

"She is nothing to me!" he roared.

"Tell that to your demon," his mother said in a low menacing voice.

"Why are you blaming me for her leaving us? She left, I didn't," Inuyasha continued to argue.

"Because you and I both know she didn't leave by choice," she said. Inuyasha didn't say anything to this. "She would never leave you unless staying would hurt you."

"She left, and as far as I care, she can go back to wherever the hell she came from," he said. Without another word, he went to his room to prepare for his guest.

His mother never left her room since they got into an argument. He constantly watched her door for any movement, but found none. He sighed as his doorbell sounded. He made his way over to it.

"I don't know why you guys do that, you all have a key," he said. Sango, Miroku, and Rin all walked into the house. Rin however, went to find her husband-to-be without a word to anyone. Inuyasha looked after her sadly.

"She took this rather hard," Inuyasha said as they made their way through the mansion and to Inuyasha's room.

"Kagome was the closest she had to a sister, with them both being…" Sango let the sentence trail off, not wanting to upset Inuyasha.

"Mates of the Taisho brothers," he finished for her. She nodded from her place next to him and looked down.

"I wonder why she left like she did," Miroku said.

"I wonder why she came back," Inuyasha countered. "She would have done us all a lot better if she just stayed gone."

"I highly doubt she left by choice though Inuyasha," Miroku reasoned. "I also don't believe she could have told us this."

"How the hell do you figure that?" Inuyasha asked angrily, though deep down he prayed like hell he was right.

"Her eyes," he said simply. His best friend and his girlfriend both looked at him. "I saw her the morning of the day she disappeared. That same day, she was going to see you. Her eyes were royal blue when I saw her, now her eyes are yours. Whatever happened between you two, Kagome was never someone to run from something like that, especially not for three years."

"That does make sense," Sango agreed, her heart filling with a bit of hope.

"I don't believe it," Inuyasha said. "After that day, she completely disappeared. She's my mate, and when I couldn't feel her, I knew that she didn't want to be found by me."

"Then why did she come back?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha's gaze remained ahead of him as he thought.

"I don't know and I don't give a fuck. She left, and to me, she isn't back and she'll never be back, not like before," he said. There was a long moment of silence.

"Can you feel her now?" Sango asked in a small voice. The question surprised Inuyasha. He looked down at his friend, whose eyes were filling with tears. With a sigh, he let his walls fall and allowed his demon to find its mate. He found her, but ended his search ended with that.

"She's safe Sango, and she's not going anywhere anytime soon," he said softly. Sango offered him a small smile of gratitude.

The remainder of the walk to Inuyasha's room was silent. Miroku and Sango put their things down in the room next to his before going into his room with him. As soon as they sat down, Inuyasha's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and found that Kikyo was calling.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Inu, come be with me," Kikyo said. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. In their months together, she'd never called him that. No one had ever called him that besides Kagome, and that was only in particular moments they shared together.

"Don't call me that," he said calmly.

"Why not baby?" she asked.

"Because I don't like it," he stated simply. She seemed to let it go at that point.

"Okay, but come see me," she restated.

"I can't, I'm with my friends right now," he said.

"I know you want to take care of them but I want to take care of you," Kikyo said in a low tone.

"Kikyo, I can't right now, I'm dealing with something important," he responded.

"Are you saying that I'm not important?" she asked.

"No baby, I'm not saying that you aren't important," he said with a sigh.

"Then what are you saying?" she questioned. Before he could respond, Sango snatched the phone from him.

"He's saying goodbye bitch," she said before hanging up and taking his phone apart. Inuyasha stared at her incredulously.

"Did you really just do that?" he asked her. She threw his dismantled phone on his bed as an answer. He sighed but didn't attempt to put it back together and call Kikyo back.

"What are we going to do about Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Like I said, nothing," Inuyasha retorted.

"But we can't just do nothing Inuyasha," Sango argued.

"And why is that?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Because we miss her," Miroku said. They both looked over to the monk. "No matter what, she's our best friend. I don't accept that she left on her own. Something happened to her."

"Why the hell do you keep trying to feed me that shit about her not leaving by choice? Why the fuck did she leave? Can someone tell me that?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Yeah, but you're too chicken shit to ask her," Sango yelled.

"What the hell do I have to be afraid of?" he asked.

"Her telling you something you don't want to hear! Her telling you that someone hurt her! Someone stole her and did something to hurt her! Her saying that she left to protect you! Her say-!"

"Shut the fuck up Sango!" Inuyasha bellowed. "You don't know anything about anything! Just get out of my room and go to bed!" When he calmed down and really looked at Sango, her face was expressionless; much like Kagome's this morning. Before he could find the words to say, she walked out of his room and into the one that she and Miroku shared.

"I didn't mean to yell and curse at her," Inuyasha said to Miroku. Miroku gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Everyone is just under a lot of stress right now, that's all. We don't know how to act or be now that Kagome is back in our lives," Miroku explained.

"I just don't know how to be right now Miroku," Inuyasha admitted to his best friend. Miroku gave him a comforting smile.

"For right now, get some rest and clear your head. Try to stay focused on school tomorrow and we'll talk more after school. As for Sango, just give her some time to cool down," he said. With that, he made his way over to his girlfriend.

"Honey, how are you feeling?" Miroku asked after he shut their door. He crawled into bed with his girlfriend, who was sitting with her knees to her chest.

"I don't know what to do Miroku," she said. "I can't believe that she's back and she's acting the way that she is."

"I know baby, but we just have to wait it out and give it time," Miroku said. He leaned and kissed his girlfriend on the lips. She smiled at him.

"Thank you honey," she said before kissing him again. She pulled away slightly before kissing him again. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you baby," he said. She smiled and kissed him once more.

"I love you too honey," she said. They laid so that her back was against his front. They closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.

Sesshomaru's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Rin took his cock deep into her throat. Her head bobbed at a ridiculous rate. He put his clawed hands on the back of her head and held her still for a while before letting her come back up.

"Fuck Rin, you drive completely insane," he said before pulling her up into a searing kiss. He then flipped her, making her giggle.

"Do I really baby?" she asked. He bent down to her full chest and took a nipple into his mouth. "Oh shit." He swirled his tongue around before sucking and nipping. All the while, his fingers pinched her other nipple.

He switched sides before going down and kissing her stomach. He dipped his tongue into her navel, causing her to moan out in pleasure. He made his way down to her wet and waiting heat. Without waiting, he shoved two fingers in her and latched on to her clit. She screamed.

"Ah fuck, Sesshomaru!" she yelled as he continued his ministrations. He then removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. He swiped his thumb furiously against her clit.

"Oh fuck baby don't stop," Rin said. Sesshomaru removed his tongue but kept his thumb going perfectly.

"What don't you want me to stop doing baby?" he asked. She moaned deep and threw her head back. She screamed again.

"Don't stop eating my pussy!" she screamed. Sesshomaru complied with her wishes and continued his ministrations. Before she could release, she pulled away and pushed him on his back. She straddled his face and swallowed his cock into her throat. He moaned and continued eating his mate.

In a matter of minutes, Sesshomaru pinned her head to his hips and she had her back arched to grind her wet slit into his face. He shot is seed directly into her stomach and she came all over his face. She came up and sucked the rest out of her boyfriend before sitting up and getting off of him.

"That was amazing," Rin said before her lips met his. Without asking, their tongues dove into the other's mouth. They mixed their juices thoroughly before pulling away and lying down. Sesshomaru pulled his small girlfriend on to his body and let her rest on his chest.

Rin closed her eyes and focused only on the man beneath her and not the pain she felt about Kagome's return. She felt Sesshomaru's arms wrap tightly around her small, naked frame.

"Rest darling," he ordered. That's exactly what she did.

Inuyasha couldn't sleep, not after he saw her today. He couldn't deny how much he missed her, how much he wanted to hug and kiss her again, how badly he wanted to be sheathed in her tight heat again. He loved her, and no matter how much he wants to deny it, he still does. The love of his life dropped off the face of the fucking earth, only to be cold and evil when she returned. He wanted to know what happened to her, but he didn't want to get close enough to have his heart broken again. So he slid his eyes shut and let the night consume him.

(A/N: Woah! What the hell is going on with Kagome? Why did she leave? What was she doing all that time? Why the heck did she come back? Why was she being so cold? Review please!)


	2. Chapter 2

Evil Angel

An Inuyasha and Kagome Fanfiction

I don't own Inuyasha.

Sango woke up before the rest of the house to prepare for her day. She had cried herself to sleep last night, and she definitely wasn't feeling one hundred right now, so, she got an early start. After about ten minutes, she emerged from a cinnamon scented mist. She pulled her hair back into a neat bun and outlined her eyes in a thin layer of black. She put on a pink tank top that clung tightly to her frame and tight white jeans and outlined her legs perfectly. She threw on a short white blazer and pink flats with gold dots along the front. She put in a pair of dangling gold earrings and a gold bracelet before walking out of the bathroom. (A/N: Just assume they brushed their teeth and put on deodorant and all that.)

"You're ready early," she heard Miroku say from his place on the bed. She walked over to him and kissed his lips.

"Yeah, I'm going to go pick up some coffee and go get some early studying done," she said as she went to go get her backpack.

"Are you sure that you don't want to laze around for a while honey?" he asked. She smiled and shook her head before going over and kissing him again. She pulled back enough for their lips to still touch.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," he said. They shared one more kiss before Sango turned and made her way to go get her coffee.

Kagome inspected herself in the mirror. Her long black hair was once again pulled back into a tight tail and her eyes were painted with a thick layer of black. She wore a green shirt that ended below her elbow and her navel, and had a bubble like affect at the bottom. She also wore a pair of light blue shorts that clung to her body. She put on black earrings that resembled wings and some black and green bangles. She slid into a pair of all black Converse. With one last once over, she made her way out of the house.

Sango sat in her first period class and read over what she didn't do last night. She was a straight 'A' student, but yesterday's events threw her completely off the track. So, she focused all of her attention on her book, until the strong smell of Japanese Blossom (A/N: Such a beautiful scent) filled her nose. She looked up and saw Kagome walking into the once empty classroom.

"Kagome," she said without thinking. Kagome stopped walking and turned to look at Sango. She wore the same eyes that had yesterday.

They stared at one another for a long time before Sango stood and slowly made her way over to her friend. Kagome continued to watch her with careful eyes. Sango stopped close to her and inspected her. She looked the same as she remembered, only more developed and meaner that before. Her features were sharper and more angelic almost. Kagome saw Sango raise her hand to touch her face. What she didn't expect was for Sango to send a sharp slap across her face. Even so, her expression remained the same and she kept her head turned.

"You bitch!" Sango yelled. "How dare you just drop off the face of the fucking earth and leave behind three of your best friends and a man who loves you, only to come back and act like that! What the fuck Kagome!"

Kagome slowly turned her head to look at Sango, whose eyes were brimming with fresh tears, even after she thought you would have run dry after last night. Sango didn't leave a print for long. The red began to fade quickly.

"Sango, you would never understand," she said simply.

"Try me Kagome," she said angrily.

"I don't want to try you Sango, I want you to leave it alone," Kagome said before making her way to her seat.

"Did you leave by choice?" Sango asked in a weak voice. This caused Kagome to stop, her eyes to widen, and her aw to drop. "Did we do something wrong?" Kagome remained silent for a while. Before Sango could get her answer, students started filing in and Kagome made her way to her seat. Sango stood in place for a moment before going to her seat and resting her head.

Inuyasha walked into his first period class with Kikyo on his arm. The first thing he saw was Kagome watching the sky with expressionless eyes. Her long legs were crossed and her arms rested beneath her chest. She turned her head slightly to look at him before returning her gaze to the world beyond the windows.

"Inuyasha are you listening to me?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha looked at her to find that she was glaring up at him.

"I'm sorry baby, I was dozing off, what did you say?" he asked. She smiled and touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry baby. I was only saying that my big brother was coming home from college tonight and I wanted you to come meet him," Kikyo said.

"I'm sorry Kikyo, but I won't make it this week. But if he's still there by next Tuesday I would love to meet him," Inuyasha said.

"But Inuyasha, I really wanted you to meet Naraku," she whined. "I've told him so much about you," she said.

"I'm sorry baby but I have things with my friends that I need to take care of," he said. They sat down and he tried to rectify the situation before Sango could.

"Are you putting your friends before your own girlfriend?" Kikyo said with tears brimming her eyes.

"Don't do that to me, Kikyo," Inuyasha begged. Kagome's scent caught his nose. He could smell the spice of her anger rising.

"Why not Inuyasha? Are you going to say something your friends don't want to hear? Or are you going to say something I don't want to hear?" she asked. Before Inuyasha could answer, Sango spoke up.

"Why is it that every fucking time I hear your voice, you're bitching?" Sango asked. "Of course we come first because he just met you seven months ago and you've only been dating for five. We've been here all of his life. So, if you don't mind, shut the fuck up and deal with the fact that he has shit to do. He said he can meet your brother another fucking time."

"Why do you hate me so much Sango?" Kikyo asked, trying to get Inuyasha to get mad at his friend.

"Because you're annoying, a bitch, a liar, and not good for my friend," she answered. "I have a few more things to add to the list but now is not the time or the place."

"Inu, are you just going to let her talk to me like that?" she asked. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he caught Kagome's scent again. Then again, why should he care about her feelings? He shouldn't, but he did.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Inuyasha said. Kikyo's eyes widened and she crossed her arms beneath her chest and looked ahead with a pout on her face. Inuyasha knew he was in deep shit with his girlfriend.

"Kikyo, come on, don't be like that?" Inuyasha said as they made their way out of their first class.

"You let her talk to me like I'm some bitch off the street. You never defend me," Kikyo whined. When they made it to her locker, she turned around and began to pout. Inuyasha took Kikyo in his arms.

"I can't control her babe. I've tried time and time to do something but it never works," Inuyasha explained.

"Tell her that you won't be her friend if she keeps treating me like this," she said before resting her head on his chest.

"Kikyo, you know I'm not going to do that," he said. Kikyo's head shot up and she glared at him. Just then, Sango and Miroku came walking down the hall. Kagome, who remained in her locker, listened carefully.

"Do it now, Inuyasha, or you're going to be in deep trouble," Kikyo threatened. He looked down at her and sighed.

"Sango," he said when she approached them. "I think we need to talk about something." Sango stopped and waited patiently. But, before Inuyasha could say anything, Kikyo spoke up.

"Leave him alone bitch," she said from beside her boyfriend.

"Excuse me?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha is tired of the way you treat me and he's done with you! If you can't respect me, then you need to move around," she said. Once she was done, she gave an unsuspecting Sango a shove hard enough to knock her over. But, before Sango moved far enough, she was back on her two feet, and Kikyo was slammed against the locker with a hand wrapped tightly around her throat. She opened one eye to see a girl with gold eyes dancing with red looking up at her. Her teeth were bared and a growl crawled up her throat.

"Touch her again bitch, I dare you, and watch how fast you find you slutty ass on the ground," she snarled.

"Kagome, get your fucking hands off of her," Inuyasha said. Kagome ignored him and continued to growl at Kikyo. She pulled the girl forward before slamming her back against the locker and letting her drop. Kagome turned her now completely red eyes on Inuyasha. She spoke in a language only he could understand.

_'Never forget,'_ she said before shoving her shoulder against him and pushing past him. She made her way to her next period class. Sango and Miroku watched their former friend in amazement while Inuyasha helped Kikyo up.

"Are you okay?" he asked while inspecting her throat. He didn't smell any blood so she was fine as far as that.

"Yes," she said, "I'm okay, but I'd like to go to class now." With that, she made her way to her next period class. Inuyasha let her have her time and turned to his friends, who were still staring in awe.

"I can't believe that just happened," Sango said for the fifth time since they began walking to class. She couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips.

"Yes, it seems that our Kagome hasn't completely forgotten about us," Miroku concluded. Inuyasha glare at him.

"Don't go giving her names and titles," he said. "Did you see what she did to my girlfriend? She could have killed her!"

"The bitch got what she deserved," Sango said. Inuyasha glared at her.

"What the hell is your problem Sango?" Inuyasha yelled.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sango asked. "You let that bitch push me and you let her come between us!"

"You're constantly insulting her and putting her down!" he argued.

"But did I ever put my fucking hands on her?" she asked. Inuyasha remained silent. "Exactly. You let her come between me and you, so before you go asking me what my deal is, check your bitch." With that Sango remained completely silent for the rest of the period. Inuyasha sighed and let Kagome's words play again and again in his head. Kikyo almost made him forget who his real friends were, and he let her do it.

Inuyasha and Sango usually walk to their next class together, but this time she didn't wait for him, she simply went to class. Inuyasha sighed.

"I can't believe that really just happened," Inuyasha said. Miroku shrugged his shoulder and packed his stuff up.

"I really don't know what to say to this one. Kagome did go overboard, but she wouldn't have had to if you stood up for your friend," Miroku said. "I can understand your frustrations with Sango making rude comments with Kikyo all the time, but she honestly never does them without reason."

"What reason has she ever had to talk to Kikyo the way that she does?" Inuyasha asked.

"When was the last time you hung out with Sango and I by choice?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha paused for a moment. "You let Kikyo dictate all of your time. You do everything she tells you to do and never really defend yourself."

"She still has no way to act the way that she does," Inuyasha said, not having much else to say on the topic.

"Well then Inuyasha, maybe you should just leave Sango alone," Miroku said. With that, the monk walked away, leaving a stunned Inuyasha in his wake.

Sango didn't even look at Inuyasha when he walked into class. They were lumped together to do a reading assignment, and the only thing she did was tell him what sections to read before starting on her own work. After a while, Inuyasha got fed up.

"Sango, this is ridiculous. You need to stop being so childish and talk to me," Inuyasha said. Sango slowly looked up from her book and turned her face to look at him.

"What exactly do we need to talk about, Inuyasha?" she asked. She blinked once with mock interest.

"I need you to stop disrespecting Kikyo, Sango," he said.

"Well, that's not going to happen," she had. "That was a nice chat though." With that she turned her attention back to her book.

"Sango, come one, why can't you just give her some respect?" Inuyasha asked.

"She'll get my respect when she earns in," Sango said. "She's done nothing but take all of your time, whine and complain, and be a bitch. To top it all off, she put her hands on me." Sango remained quiet for a while. "I lied, because she'll never have my respect. I want nothing to do with that bitch."

Inuyasha sighed and looked at his friend. "I'm sorry Sango," he said. "I let her come between you and I, which I should have known better than to do that." She remained quiet. "You're like a sister to me, but she's all I really have."

"That's where you're wrong Inuyasha," Sango said. "You have me and you have Miroku. We were there long before she came along and we'll be there long after her." Inuyasha engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm sorry sis," he said. She snuggled close to her brother and closed her eyes.

"It's okay," she said. They pulled away and she smiled up at him before pulling away completely. "Let's get her done." Inuyasha chuckled and turned to finish his work.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Inuyasha asked his friends as they walked out of the school and made their way to their cars.

"I don't know," Sango said. Inuyasha smiled down at his adoptive sister, who was tucked at his side. He was happy that they fixed the situation, and he could tell Miroku was too. Inuyasha needed Sango to see what he couldn't see. Though he knew that he may never take on her advice, it was good to know that someone had his back.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing with your arm around this girl?" he heard someone say. They turned and found Kikyo with her hands on her hips and fire in her eyes.

"You know for a fact that I'm with Miroku, Kikyo. He's like a brother to me," Sango said. "If he wants to have an arm around me, he can do it. It's not like I'm single."

"With the way you look, you should be," Kikyo countered.

"That's enough," Inuyasha said. Kikyo looked at him with a shocked expression. "You know that we're like siblings babe. You also know that I love you." He released Sango and went over to her. He kissed her lips. "Trust me like I trust you." Kikyo smiled and kissed him again.

"I'm sorry baby, I just hate the thought of you loving someone else," she explained. He smiled down at her.

"You're the only one for me, baby," he said. Just as the words left his lips, Kagome zoomed past him on her bike. They all watched her speed off. However, Inuyasha was the only one who caught her scent.

"I hate her," Kikyo said, snapping Inuyasha out of his trance. "She's such a bitch and she sticks her nose where it doesn't belong." Inuyasha looked up from Kikyo to Sango. He could tell that she was biting her tongue, and for that, he owed her.

"Her friend is her business," Inuyasha said. "She did go too far, but her friends mean everything to her." That was the first nice thing he said about her since she returned. Sango smiled at him and he smiled back before turning to Kikyo. "But, I have to go babe, but I'll see you tomorrow and I'll text you later." He kissed her and allowed it to linger before walking to his car.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," he heard Sango say. He looked down to find her smiling.

"Anything for my little sister," he said. Miroku smiled at them both. Sango moved close to her boyfriend and wrapped her arm around his waist. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm assuming that everything is all good now," Miroku said to his girlfriend. She nodded her head.

"Even better. I feel like I'm getting my brother back," she said. Miroku nodded his head in understanding.

"I see baby," he said simply. She smiled and snuggled closer to the man she loved.

"Welcome home brother," Kikyo said before jumping on her brother and latching on to him. He chuckled and caught her.

"How have you been little sister?" he asked. She unwrapped herself from around him and he let her go.

"I've been good, where is mom and dad?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Dad took her out for her anniversary. I think they'll be back this Friday," he answered. Kikyo's eyes lowered.

"Does that mean I have you all to myself until Friday?" Kikyo asked before running a finger along her brother's jaw. (A/N: I guess I'm going to say it now, if you like Kikyo or don't care for incest, I do not think this is the story for you. So, you may now exit.)

"I don't know, does it?" Naraku asked. He leaned down and slammed his lips against his sister's lips. She quickly responded.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she quickly responded to him by opening her wanting mouth to accept her brother. That battled for dominance and she moaned when he won.

He tore his lips away from hers and began attacking her neck. She let out a long and throaty moan.

"Oh brother, how I've missed this," she moaned. He lifted her to allow her legs to wrap around his body. He pressed her against the bulge in his pants and she moaned again.

"Come show me how much you missed me," he said as he carried her to his room. He kicked the door closed and threw her on his bed playfully. She giggled and he was on her quickly.

"Mmmm, I wonder if you taste the same," he said. Without a single thought he pulled off her pants and panties and dove in.

"Oh my Kami," she gasped as his tongue lashed about her slick entrance. "Oh baby don't stop, it feels so good."

He took his tongue and dove into her, lashing and pumping in and out of his sister's body. She began contracting around him and he knew she was close. He didn't want her to cum just yet though. He pulled away, much to her dismay.

He quickly pulled his pants down and sheathed himself within her. He groaned and fell forward. His hands were on either side of her head before he began thrusting.

"Oh this is so good," Kikyo said.

"Fuck, you're still as tight as the first time," Naraku moaned out.

"Oh my Kami it's so big baby," she moaned out.

"Is it a safe day?" he asked.

"Yes baby, give it all to me," she said.

"Milk my cock slut," he said.

"Oh yes!" she said. With that, Naraku shot his seed into his sister's waiting body. When the first shot hit her farthest wall, she lost it and began contracting around her brother.

After about ten seconds, Naraku fell to the side of his sister and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled closer to him.

"Why are you still with him?" Naraku asked.

"Because, he's here and he's not my brother," she said in return.

"You aren't being fair baby. You have to give me some time. When I get out of college I can take you away from here," Naraku said.

"Well, when you graduate, then I'll leave him, but until then, I have to let you live your life and I have to live mine," Kikyo said. Naraku let the conversation drop and just held his sister, dreaming of the day he'd have the girl in his arms all to himself.

Kagome walked into her house late this night. Without a word she came in and went straight into her bedroom. She dropped her things and stripped before getting into the steaming hot water. She let it wash away the dirt of the day before stepping out.

She pulled her hair into a messy bun and slid into a tank and some shorts. She walked into her room and sat on her window seat and stared at the moon. The window blew the stray strands of wet silk that fell free from her bun, but she didn't mind. She remained in her spot and let the wind carry her thoughts away. After a while though, she made her way to bed. She closed her amber eyes and let the darkness take over.

"Did that seriously happen?" Inuyasha asked Sango. She'd just explained the events that took place between her and Kagome that morning. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, but everyone started filing into the classroom before she could answer me," Sango said. Miroku made a noise of understanding.

"From the way she reacted to you, I can tell that she hasn't forgotten about you," Miroku said. "Hell, from the way she reacted, you'd think she got even closer to you."

"I know," Sango said happily. "I think I'm going to try talking to her again tomorrow." Inuyasha looked at her with an odd expression.

"What exactly do you plan on saying?" Miroku asked. Sango shrugged.

"I don't know, I may ask her to lunch tomorrow after school," she said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Inuyasha said. "We don't know her anymore, and she abandoned us. How can you let her back in so easily?"

"You do crazy things for the people you love Inuyasha," Sango said. "I miss my best friend."

"She didn't miss us. We didn't get a call, a text, or even a letter in three years. She shows up and saves the day once and all of a sudden she's okay again? That's fucked up," Inuyasha concluded.

"Why do you keep blaming her if you don't know the story?" Sango asked.

"I don't need a story to tell me that she left me," Inuyasha said. Sango's eyes fell on her lap. After a while of silence, Inuyasha sighed. "Do what you want, but I want nothing to do with her."

(A/N: Wow, that's so crazy. What the hell is up with Kikyo and Naraku? Where did Kagome come from with that attack? What was she thinking about at the window? I have no idea. But, we may find out some more in our next chapter. Please review!)


	3. Chapter 3

Evil Angel

An Inuyasha and Kagome Fanfiction

I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome woke early today, but decided to get ready anyway. She went to the bathroom to perform her morning rituals and came back out to finish preparing. She applied her normal eyeliner but today she let her long black hair tumble down in large waves down to her waist. She wore a black and white letterman jacket with a 'K' on the left side over her green tank top. On her hips were a pair of black shorts. On her feet were a pair of all black shoes with neon green color gracing the soles. She put on a pair of thick rimmed glasses and inspected herself in the mirror. When she was content with her outfit, she set out to start her third day at Shikon High.

Sango was anxious to start her day. She was excited about talking to Kagome again. She was nervous about talking to Kagome again. She was so antsy that she barely got any sleep last night, and nor did Miroku. He didn't mind though. He found his girlfriend's antics rather amusing. He also wanted to be there in case she started doubting her decision. Either way it went, he was happy to be with her though it.

She was up and showered ten minutes before she was even supposed to be waking up. Miroku didn't mind though, because she emerged from the bathroom in only a lacey white bra and matching panties.

"You should come back to bed baby," he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him to look at her closet.

"Maybe tonight baby," she said. "I have to get ready for my day today. But, when I get back tonight, I'm all yours."

Miroku smiled but let the subject drop. Sango slid a pink dress over her head. It was a strapless that clung to her frame all the way to her mid-thigh. She slid into a pair of pink and white high top shoes and a short white denim jacket. She let her straight hair fall down her back and went without makeup. After inspecting herself, she went and kissed her boyfriend.

"I love you baby," she said. She grabbed her backpack and headed out for her coffee and her conversation.

"I love you too," he called after her. "Good luck with your talk."

"Thank you!" she said before leaving.

"Kagome," she heard when she walked into her classroom. She turned and found Sango standing up and looking at her. "Hi."

"Hi," she said calmly. Sango tucked her hair behind her ear, something Kagome knew was a nervous habit of hers.

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out and get some ice cream after school," Sango said. She held her breath. Kagome considered it for a while.

"I'll meet you at Ben's Ice Cream Parlor after school," Kagome said before she went to take her seat next to the window. Sango released her breath and smiled. She sat down and turned her eyes on Kagome. The girl continued to look out the window. Sango turned her eyes back on her work and continued to study until the bell sounded.

Inuyasha walked in the class, but this time he didn't have Kikyo on his arm. She called him and told him that she was sick and couldn't make it in today. With the anxiety of today's events dancing about in his head, he hardly even cared. When Sango saw this, she smiled.

"I swear, my day is just getting better and better," Sango said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but took his seat near her.

"I'm assuming you got what you wanted," Inuyasha said. Sango only smiled at him. This was answer enough. He turned his head to look at Kagome. He gasped when he saw her. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders and back, which she rarely did. He caught wind of her shampoo. She smelled sweet, just like he remembered.

He turned his attention away from her, afraid to be sucked in by the inevitable. Instead, he focused his attention on school and the lesson of the day. But, no matter how hard he concentrated, he couldn't fight the scent that invaded his senses.

"She's meeting me at Ben's Ice Cream Parlor after school," Sango said once the trio made it to their next class.

"Are you serious? You actually got her to meet you?" Miroku asked. The girl nodded her head. "How did the conversation go?"

"Well, I just said hi and then asked her if she'd like to go get ice cream after school," Sango explained. "She told me to meet her at the parlor, so, that's where I'm going after school."

"I'm happy for you Sango," Miroku said. Sango smiled at him but then turned her attention to Inuyasha, who remained quiet throughout this conversation.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Be careful Sango," he said. "I know you miss your best friend but she isn't the same girl that we knew growing up."

"I know that she's not the same. None of us are," she said. "Her leaving impacted all of us and helped us grow." Inuyasha looked out of the window.

"Just be careful Sango," he said. She watched him for a while, trying to get to what he was thinking, but she could find nothing.

"I will Inuyasha," she said. "I promise to be careful." He made a noise of understanding and dropped the subject.

Miroku and Sango shared a look but said nothing about it. Sango used the silence to map out what she was going to say to her friend.

"Babe come on," Kikyo said with a giggle. Naraku was currently between her legs as she sat on the kitchen counter. He was attacking her neck mercilessly.

"I don't need breakfast. I have an all I can eat right here," he said before touching her nether region. She gasped and pushed his hand away, still giggling.

"Well, I don't, so you need to move," she said. With a groan, he released her and let her hop down. "Thank you."

"What are you making to eat anyway?" he asked her as he made his way to the table. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I was just going to eat some cereal, but if you're hungry I can whip something up real quick," she said. He shrugged.

"Nah, cereal is fine by me," he said. She smiled at him and continued to make them their breakfast. He smiled at her all the while, feeling like he could easily get used to this.

"Okay guys, so I have to go, but I'll be back at home soon," Sango said. The boys both nodded their heads.

"Do you have your key?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded her head. "Is your phone charged?" She nodded her head. "Do you need any money?" She shook her head. "Do you have enough gas in your car?" She glared at him.

"This isn't a date, but thanks for the concern dad," she said. She kissed his cheek and kissed her boyfriend's lips. "I love you." With that, she followed the back that was already pulling out of the lot.

Sango and Kagome stood in line in complete silence while they waited for their ice cream. Once they got to the front of the line, Kagome ordered chocolate ice cream while Sango ordered strawberry. Once they had their cones in their hands, they took a seat outside.

"So you wanted to talk right?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded her head but remained focused on her ice cream. "So talk."

"How are you doing?" Sango asked, deciding not to go too deep just yet.

"I can't complain," she said. "Yourself?"

"I've been good," Sango said. "My grades are good and Miroku and I got accepted into our dream college." Sango left out that Inuyasha too got accepted.

"That's good. I guess you're anxious to start the college life," Kagome said simply before licking her ice cream.

"I guess, I'm more excited for the summer than anything," Sango admitted. Kagome hummed to indicate that she heard her.

"Why is that?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Miroku and I want to do some travelling before we go to college. We want to see places," she replied.

"That sounds nice," Kagome said.

"Do you like the idea of travelling?" Sango asked.

"I've done a lot of travelling already, but I guess the places were nice," she said. Sango looked at her.

"Where did you go?" Sango asked. Kagome looked up to the sky in thought.

"All over the world," she said. "But, I actually haven't been to any Middle Eastern or Caribbean places."

"Would you like to go someday?" Sango asked. Kagome pondered the thought for a moment.

"I guess I wouldn't mind going," Kagome said. They fell into a silence. Kagome continued to eat her ice cream and Sango pondered what to ask next. She came to a conclusion.

"You never answered my question," Sango said. Kagome had finished her ice cream by now and was wiping her mouth. She sat in silence for a moment.

"No, I didn't leave by choice," she said simply. Sango released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"I see," Sango said. She decided to let the conversation go after that, content in knowing that her friend didn't leave on her own.

"Thank you for coming out with me," Sango said. Kagome nodded as they made her way to her bike.

"I enjoyed myself," she said as she mounted her bike. She shook her head to make her hair fall behind her shoulder and took her helmet and tucked it under her arm.

"I'm glad," Sango said. They sat in silence. "I've missed you Kagome." Kagome looked up at her. She sat in silence for a long while.

"Sango," she said softly.

"I understand that you need time," Sango said. "Please believe me, I do, but I just thought that you needed to know. I miss you. Miroku misses you. Inuyasha misses you too."

"Thank you for telling me that, Sango," Kagome said. She moved and hugged Sango, pulling her almost impossibly close. "Thank you." She pulled away, a small smile making its way onto her features.

"Kagome, why don't you just come back and talk to us?" Sango asked. "It won't be easy but it'll be better than this."

"Because the truth is Sango, none of you are ready to hear what it is I have to say," Kagome said. Sango opened her mouth to speak but Kagome stopped her. "You may not believe this, but I remember everything about you, and I know your heart well enough to know that this is something you won't take well."

"When can we know then, Kagome?" Sango asked. "Will we ever know?" Kagome wiped a tear that slid down Sango's cheek.

"For winter break, I'm leaving on vacation," Kagome said. "If you can come and meet me somewhere - far away from home - with everyone, then, when you arrive, I'll sit you all down, and I'll talk to you."

"That's easy, Kagome -"

"There's more," she said. "You are not allowed to tell them that they'll find out what happens when they get there. You also aren't allowed contact with me aside from when I give you the information to book your flight."

"Why are you giving me conditions like this?"

"I'm not giving you conditions," she said. "I'm giving myself time. Even when I tell you this, we'll have so much healing to do, and I'd prefer to be far away from here."

"I'll do it," Sango said after a moment of silence.

"I'll write down the information and give it to you sometime next week," Kagome said before getting back to her bike.

"You're not lying to me, are you?" Sango asked. Kagome stopped moving.

"I'm not as different as you think I am, Sango." She looked up at her. "I've never been able to lie to you."

"Fuck that," Inuyasha said with a glare tossed in Sango's direction. "One ice cream meeting and she thinks she's back in the fucking loop. Fuck that."

"Stop being so rash, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "Would you not like to gain some kind of relationship with Kagome again?"

"No the fuck I wouldn't."

"Stop being like this," Sango said. "The sooner you stop lying to yourself the happier you'll be."

"You go out for ice cream with that bitch and come back planning a vacation and I'm the one lying to myself?" he asked.

"At least I can come to terms with the fact that what I want is dangerous!"

"And I can't?"

"No! You can't!"

"You know what; you can't see her anymore!"

"You can kiss my ass!"

"I'm serious Sango!"

"My father is dead Inuyasha! And I didn't ask for a replacement!"

"I'm not trying to be your father!"

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to keep you from all that pain again!" Silence fell. "Do you think I like seeing someone I love - my baby sister - in pain and I can't do a fucking thing about it? Because I don't, Sango."

"I appreciate that, Inuyasha, more than you'll ever know," she said, "but if you want to support me, then be there for me, Inuyasha."

"You're asking me to hurt myself."

"No, I'm asking you to let her save you." She didn't wait for him to speak. She turns on her heels and stalks away, Inuyasha turns to Miroku.

"You have no opinion on this?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do, but voicing it will do nothing in the situation," Miroku said.

"And why is that?"

"Because what's right for you will be determined by you, not me and what I have to say," Miroku said.

"Always the wise one." Miroku only smiled and stood, leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts.

Tears fell freely from her eye. She was afraid. In a very short time, all she's been running from will be revealed. Everything, every burden she didn't want them to carry, would be placed upon their shoulders. She held herself close, shaking relentlessly. All she could do was wait. Wait for the storm to come. And remain in the unsettling calm.


End file.
